


So Just Feel (And Play With Me)

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M, Stripping, Tumblr Prompt, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s smile is soft when he says, “I don’t usually… it’s not something we’re supposed to do, you know.”</p><p>Leonard pants as he stares into Jim’s eyes. “Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, darlin’.”</p><p>Jim shivers. “You’d be worth it,” he says, sliding off the chair and doing a slow pirouette. “Somehow I think you’d be all <i>kinds</i> of worth the trouble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Just Feel (And Play With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



> [Hillary](http://wilwheaton.co.vu/) and [Marie](http://urbansexuals.tumblr.com/) wanted Bones and Jim roleplaying as Landlord and Sluttly Stripper who can't pay their rent on time, respectively. I hope this does that idea justice.
> 
> There's a song link in this story - it's the song I literally listened to on repeat whilst writing this, and I've been told that it works rather well, so... yay? I think that's a yay. Anyways, it's a YouTube link and it was _supposed_ to open in a new window - right click it if you wanna listen to it whilst reading, I suppose (Thanks, AO3). It's instrumental, so you don't have to worry about naughty lyrics, although there is a non-instrumental version that I highly recommend as well (it's one of my fave smut-writing songs).
> 
> Alright, I'll shut up now.

"This is the third time in six months, Kirk."

"I know," Jim says. "I just… look, isn’t there… isn’t there  _anything_  I can do?”

Leonard sighs. “You’re not exactly predisposed to manual labor.” He grabs one of Jim’s hands, eyebrow quirking. “What with such pretty hands and all.” He drops it and turns to go.

"Wait!" Jim reaches out but doesn’t touch him.  _Don’t touch, no touching, that’s the rule_ , he hears in the back of his head. He worries at his lower lip as Leonard turns back to him and crosses his arms, waiting. “I uh…” He scratches at the back of his head. “I could… I dunno…”

Leonard laughs. “Is this the part where you try to  _seduce_  me?” He shakes his head. “You beg and plead and  _swear_  it’ll never happen again, and  _Oh by the way, Mr. McCoy, have I shown you how flexible I am_?” Leonard sighs. “Kid, I feel for ya, really I do. But I can’t keep lettin’ this go.”

Jim licks his lips. “I know she left.”

Leonard freezes. “Excuse me?”

"Your wife." Jim steps closer. "I know she left you."

Leonard glares at him. “And just how the hell-“

"Does it matter?" Jim shrugs. "It was two months ago, and I’ve never seen you with anyone else." He steps closer still, gives Leonard a shy smile. "And I bet she didn’t leave because of anything that happened in the bedroom."

Leonard swallows. “You’re out of line, Kirk.”

"And you’re lonely,  _Mr. McCoy_.” Jim reaches up and brushes the fringe off Leonard’s forehead. “Let me,” he whispers, hands moving over Leonard’s shirt buttons. The fabric opens over a smooth, tanned torso. Jim’s tracing designs over Leonard’s skin when warm hands wrap around his wrists.

"You’re a dancer, yeah?"

Jim looks up at Leonard. “What?”

Leonard licks his lips, staring at Jim’s mouth as he says, “What you do, your job. You’re a dancer.”

Jim nods. “Well, yeah, I mean… it’s on my application…”

Leonard nods. “I know. But…” He lets out a breath. “You don’t want a late fee on your rent, right?” Leonard bites his lower lip as Jim nods. “So.  _Work_  for it, Kirk.”

Jim stares at him, then smiles. “Pick a seat and get comfortable.” He winks. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

When Jim steps out of his bedroom, he sees Leonard has taken a seat in the one good chair he owns, and he beams at him. “So,  _Mr. McCoy_ , what’ll it be?” He leans over, hands on the arms of the chair. “Slow, or fast?”

Leonard’s gaze never leaves Jim’s lips as he says, “You’re the professional. Wha’d’you think?”

Jim hums. “Computer.” The computer chirps in response. “Playlist  _McCoy Two_. Track Twelve.” The computer chirps again as it sifts through the music.

"You’ve got a playlist for  _me_?” Leonard asks, eyes wide.

"Two, at least." Jim smirks.

“ _Track ready_ ,” the computer tells him.

Jim leans in again and says, “But are  _you_  ready?” Leonard moans, and Jim laughs quietly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He straightens and steps away. “Computer, [play queued track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7w9nSM53yU).”

The music starts up, a steady beat that was fast and slow in turns, and Jim begins moving, keeping his eyes fixed on Leonard’s as he does. The first thing to go is his shirt, which he sends flying past the chair Leonard’s sitting in. He smiles as he moves, hands playing over his stomach and chest, up into his hair as his eyes slide closed and his mouth opens. He hears Leonard’s sharp intake of breath as he turns, hands moving back down to the button on his jeans.

"Come here often… _Leo_ was it?” he asks, looking over his left shoulder. Leonard’s biting his lower lip and staring outright.

"Wh-what?"

Jim smiles; it’s hidden behind his arm as he works his jeans off with one hand, the other gripping his hair. His hips swivel as he says, “I was wondering if this was your first time-” He turns and thrusts his hips forward. “-in a place like this.”

Leonard’s hands have a death grip on the arms of the chair as he says, “Y-y-yeah, I… I never…”

Jim hums as he steps out of his jeans. “You know how I know?” His thumbs tuck into the elastic waistband of his briefs.

"How?" Leonard asks, voice hardly more than a whisper as he watches Jim’s hands.

"Because you’re holding onto the chair for dear life." The waistband dips low enough that Leonard makes a strangled noise in his throat. Jim smiles again. "Most of my customers, they come in, they  _enjoy_  the show. So relax.” Jim moves closer, and Leonard presses himself against the back of the chair as Jim leans in and whispers, “So let yourself  _enjoy it_ , Leo.”

Leonard palms himself then, moaning as he unzips his jeans and pulls his erection out of his boxers. “Jesus, Kid.”

"Mmm, very nice." Jim says, licking his lips as he grinds his hips in the air just in front of Leonard. “So lemme guess – wasn’t your idea to come here, huh?”

Leonard shakes his head. “No. It was… a party, for a friend of mine.”

Jim hums again and tugs at the waistband of his briefs. “Bachelor or Birthday?”

“Birthday,” Leonard says through gritted teeth, hand squeezing over the head of his cock. “There was a… raffle kind of thing, for a free private show with you. I won.”

“Lucky you,” Jim says, pulling his briefs completely off and tossing them into Leonard’s lap.

“Fuck.” Leonard whines as he bucks into his hand.

“Been awhile?” Jim leans in again, tucking his legs on either side of Leonard’s knees and letting his body move slowly just shy of touching.

Leonard worries at his lower lip and nods.

“Want someone to take care of that? Take care of _you_?”

Leonard nods again.

Jim’s smile is soft when he says, “I don’t usually… it’s not something we’re supposed to do, you know.”

Leonard pants as he stares into Jim’s eyes. “Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, darlin’.”

Jim shivers. “You’d be worth it,” he says, sliding off the chair and doing a slow pirouette. “Somehow I think you’d be all _kinds_ of worth the trouble.”

Leonard groans. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jim kneels in front of him, leans in until his lips are inches from Leonard’s cock. “Can I?”

Leonard stares at him, wide eyed, then nods once.

Jim closes the distance and sucks the head of Leonard’s prick into his mouth.

“Oh Jesus _fuck_.” Leonard’s fingers shove into Jim’s hair and his hips buck up. “Not _just_ a pretty mouth, then.”

Jim chuckles. “You think my mouth is pretty?” he asks, mouthing along Leonard’s cock before closing his lips over it and sucking enough to hollow his cheeks.

“Think – _shit_ , don’t… don’t make me come already – think _all_ of you’s pretty, darlin’.” Leonard’s head falls back against the seat. “Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Way too pretty for me.”

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Jim says, tonguing at the slit in the glans. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you around more often.” Leonard cries out as Jim sucks him down again, and Jim tightens his forefinger and thumb around the base of Leonard’s cock, humming. “Not yet, Leo, not yet.” He pulls off, licking his lips, and moves up to press his mouth to Leonard’s. “I bet your lips would look _fantastic_ wrapped around my dick. Bet you’re not used to it – inexperienced but so damn eager.”

Leonard whines into Jim’s mouth, trying to thrust his hips against the tight grip Jim has around his cock. “Haven’t in… long time…. College, but… not recently.”

“Maybe next time, then,” Jim says. “Tonight’s all about _you_.”

Leonard moans.

“If I let you go, are you gonna be alright?”

Leonard nods. “Yeah, I… I’m good now.”

Jim smiles and releases his cock, standing up and straddling Leonard’s lap.

“Wait, don’t you need-”

“I prep before every shift,” Jim whispers, reaching behind him and guiding Leonard into his body. There’s no resistance, and Leonard’s hands grip Jim’s hips tight as Jim sinks onto him.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Leonard mutters, taking a deep breath. “Not… not gonna last long, Kid.”

Jim moves over him, slow but steady, as the music changes. “Can I tell you something?” Leonard nods, and Jim leans over his shoulder until his mouth is next to Leonard’s ear. “I rigged that game so you’d win, because I wanted to ride you the second you walked in here.”

Leonard pulls Jim back down and fucks into him hard, panting and moaning with every thrust. Jim’s cries match Leonard’s in frequency and volume, until finally Leonard’s body tenses and he shoves into Jim once more, coming with a shout. Jim reaches between them and pumps his own erection three times, and he’s spilling his own orgasm all over his hand and Leonard’s stomach.

“Damn.”

Leaning his forehead against Leonard’s, Jim grins. “You can say that again.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Leonard repeats. He opens his eyes and swallows, then says, “Can I see you again?”

Jim licks his lips, then kisses Leonard. “I get off at ten.” He smiles. “Coffee?”

“Coffee would be great.”

Jim rises up, easing Leonard out of him, then grabbing a few hand towels and handing them over. “Always _come_ prepared,” he says, winking.

Leonard groans. “Jesus, Jim, that’s the worst pun you’ve _ever_ made.”

Jim laughs. “Hey, I wasn’t done!”

Leonard looks up and quirks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” He smears his fingers through the mess on his stomach. “I’d beg to differ.”

“With the _scene_ , Bones,” Jim says, picking up his shirt and jeans as he laughs.

”Pretty sure this was _my_ idea, Kid. Scene’s over when I say it is.” He stands up, looking over his stomach and wiping at himself with the towel.

Jim grabs his briefs and tosses them back at Leonard’s face. “You remember that the next time I ask for something.”

Leonard glares at him. The effect is ruined by the wide grin that spreads over his face a second later. “Alright. I will.” He steps over and grabs Jim’s wrist. “Hey.”

Jim turns and looks back at him. “Bones?”

Leonard pulls him close and kisses him. “Love you,” he whispers. “And thank you.”

Jim smiles against his lips. “You’re welcome,” he says. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Title taken from, "Between Breaths (An Xx Perspective)," by Blaqk Audio.]


End file.
